


Because you'll live

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoiler from Chapter 359]</p><p>-Ehe… Loke… Loke- Bickslow really wanted to continue to talk, play the fool, but a violent cough and terrible pain all over his body that ensued it, forced him to lie, exhausted, without even the strength to look up.<br/>The Lion gritted his teeth, bitting his lips until they bleed.<br/>There wasn’t time to lose.<br/>He leaned over Bickslow and pressed his wounded lips on his forehead.<br/>It was burning terribly.<br/>-We’ll succeed!- said him before take leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because you'll live

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perché tu vivrai](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037516) by [kymyit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit). 



_**Because you’ll live** _

 

 

He was going to follow Lucy when Bickslow called him, weakly.

-Hey, kit… kitty… -

-Shut up, conserve your strength.- said him. It was an advice nobody ever listened, least of all him.

When you’re at death’s door, is difficult to go away without leave a message to the world, to someone, a last word.

Like win over in a quarrel against destiny, in short.

And Bixlow used to face those struggles, between life and death, with a smile and the tongue out.

He almost didn’t even have the strength for that, they must to hurry.

-Lo-Loke… - gasped the mage, trying to rise his hand to the Celestial Spirit, but he can’t. Loke, then, took his hand between his owns.

-Hold on, we’ll find an antidote to save you all.-

-I’m… a bit jealous… - smiled a little the mage -Of… those women… -

Here, exactly, smiles and irony. Loke wiped him the sweat, without spare him a look of sufficiency (but it was a solace).

-I was starting to get worried you suddenly become serious… -

-Ehe… Loke… Loke- Bickslow really wanted to continue to talk, play the fool, but a violent cough and terrible pain all over his body that ensued it, forced him to lie, exhausted, without even the strength to look up.

The Lion gritted his teeth, bitting his lips until they bleed.

There wasn’t time to lose.

He leaned over Bickslow and pressed his wounded lips on his forehead.

It was burning terribly.

-We’ll succeed!- said him before take leave.

It was hard, but he couldn’t stay.

Not only for Lucy, but also ‘cause he knew that he could very little alongside Bickslow, he couldn’t save him just being at his bedside to despair.

Silently, he put his own ring around his finger and followed the others companions.

Who would have though that the years spent trying to forget Karen jumping from bed to bed would be useful to something.

Right now, he was glad to have spent his existence in that way.

Those occasions when he wanted to say his last word to the world fearing to leave, proved to be the hope of someone else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from italy, so, if there are any mistakes sorry and maybe help me to correct them ^_-


End file.
